Secrets
by RaineStormSanders
Summary: rated T to be safe. Slash. Stiles/Scott.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets - Scott/Stiles  
>Summary:<br>Disclaimers: I have no connection to even start to own anything from teen wolf. Even though i would very much like to  
>-<p>

Scott and Stiles have been best friends all their lives and Scott has liked Stiles more than a friend, but, he never wanted to admit it to himself, but sometimes when he looked into those brown eyes, he wanted to stare into them forever, those soft lips pulled into Stiles' signature goofy smile, he just couldn't help but smile himself. He had put off every feeling he had towards Stiles, but after the bite, after becoming a werewolf, these urges were getting stronger and he didn't know why. Once he almost kissed Stiles but he suppressed the feelings in time, saving himself from embarrassment.

One night he and Stiles were looking up things about werewolves, well mostly Stiles was. After about an hour of work on Stiles behalf and Scott saying yes or no to legends or even possibilities, Stiles sat next to Scott on his bed.  
>"What's bothering you?" Stiles asked Scott making him look up at Stiles<br>"N-nothing." Scott stuttered looking back down  
>"Yes, obviously there is, you are acting…" At this point Scott zoned out while Stiles kept rambling on.<p>

After ten minutes of talk, talk, talk from Stiles' end and nothing from Scott, Stiles was really wondering what was wrong with Scott.  
>"Scott?" Stiles asked getting no reaction from the boy "Scott!" he said a little louder. Scott looked at Stiles "What is wrong?"<br>"Nothing, I've told you, Nothing" He said looking back down, trying hard not to do anything.  
>"I know you, something is on your mind," Stiles said and Scott looked back up at him "We have been friends since, ever, don't you think that I would know when something is on your m-" Stiles was cut off by Scott putting his hand over his mouth.<p>

"Do you really want to know?" Scott said removing his hand from Stiles' mouth. Stiles only answered with a nod and Scott shifted his position and leaned in and kissed Stiles, he pulled away just to be pulled down into a kiss again. Stiles layed down still kissing Scott, who shifted to lie on Stiles, just hovering above his body. Still lip locked with Stiles who had his hands around Scott's neck, Scott rested one hand beside Stiles' head and the other roaming under his shirt, pushing his shirt up as he moved his hand up and down Stiles' side and getting a moan from him.

Stiles moved his hands down Scott's back and started to pull off his shirt. Scott sat up and took off his shirt as Stiles pulled off his own. Scott leaned down and kissed Stiles again, Stiles put his hands around Scott's neck and ran his fingers through his hair while Scott had one hand supporting him and the other under Stiles head deepening the kiss. Scott was surprised when he felt a tongue at it lips, he gladly let it in. Stiles slipped his tongue into Scott's mouth and roamed his mouth.

They had a heated and passionate make out session until Scott heard Stiles' father walk in the front door and up the stairs and he immediately pulled away from Stiles and got off the bed. Stiles whined at the quick loss and sat up just as his father walked through the door and he understood why.  
>"Hey I'm going to get dinner out, what do you want?" He asked looking at Scott who was sitting on Stiles' desk chair and Stiles who was sitting on his bed. "Any suggestions?"<br>"Pizza." Scott said and Stiles nodded  
>"Pizza sounds good."<br>"Okay, we'll get Pizza." He said leaving the room and walking down stairs again.

Scott got up and walked over to the door, closing it again, then turned towards Stiles smiling  
>"I get why you stopped now." Stiles said smiling as Scott walked over to the bed and pushed Stiles lightly down and climbing on top of him again, kissing him. Scott parted from Stiles again and started kissing his shoulder and soon he found his soft soft, kissing, sucking and occasionally bitting down on Stiles' soft spot and Stiles trying hard not to moan to loud. Scott heard Stiles' father walk up the stairs and quickly pulled away and grabbed stiles' shirt for him to put on, to hide the mark he had made.<p>

"Hey boys, I'm just going to drop into the station and go to the pizza place to order it cause I have no idea how long I will be, are you okay to wait?" He asked as the boys nodded  
>"We'll be okay dad." Stiles answered as he pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them as his father left the room once again, "So you like me?"<br>Scott looked at Stiles and nodded slowly, bitting his bottom lip.  
>"That's okay, it's fine." Stiles said moving closer to Scott "I've liked you for a while."<br>"How long is a while exactly?" Scott said as Stiles was centimetres from his face  
>"You don't need to know." Stiles said as he kissed Scott again, which, soon turned into a make out.<p>

Scott ripped off Stiles' shirt again as Stiles was focusing on Scott's Neck. Scott pulled Stiles' face up and kissed him again, slipping his tongue into his mouth and fighting for dominance, Obviously Scott won, being the werewolf. Stiles started fumbling around with Scott's belt buckle, after he got it open he slid the belt off smoothly, still lip locked with Scott. Scott broke the kiss and put Butterfly kisses all the way from Stiles' neck down his chest and stomach, the further Scott went down, the more Stiles moaned. Scott stopped at his jeans to take them off and kissed along the line of his boxers.

Stiles took off Scott's pants off and continued to kiss him. Suddenly Scott sat up and got off Stiles looking guilty, Stiles climbed onto Scott's lap and forced Scott to look at him,  
>"What's wrong?" He asked with a concerning look<br>"Seriously, we're back to the 'what's wrong' thing?" Scott answered  
>"Don't you dare answer my question with a question Scott."<br>"I don't want to hurt you." Scott said looking Stiles in the eye "What if I lose control? What if I really hurt you?"

Stiles kissed Scott lightly on the lips and pulled away,  
>"I don't care Scott," Stiles said keeping eye contact with him "I really don't care."<br>"Stiles" Scott whispered as he got pushed down gently by Stiles who layed on Scott and started making out with him again. They were too caught up in each other, Scott didn't hear Mr Stilinski's car pull up in the driveway, the front door open or even Stiles' door open.  
>"He hem." They heard a male voice say, Stiles broke the kiss and looked up to see his father standing in the doorway, Scott blushed and Stiles was completely red "Dinner is here if you're hungry." He said walking away, leaving the two boys embarrassed.<p>

Hope You Enjoyed, but seriously if you didn't don't review cause i take no notice of it, it just gets ignored by me...waste of breathe i would say but then again you're typing so once again i would be wrong...BACK TO THE POINT...This took a while to write, so I hope that it is up to standards.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets -Scott/Stiles  
>Summary:<br>Disclaimers: I have no connection to even start to own anything from teen wolf. Even though i would very much like to…  
>-<p>

…_Previously on Secrets…  
>"He hem." They heard a male voice say, Stiles broke the kiss and looked up to see his father standing in the doorway, Scott blushed and Stiles was completely red "Dinner is here if you're hungry." He said walking away, leaving the two boys embarrassed.<em>

_**!NOW!**_

The boy's got dressed and headed downstairs. Meeting them at the door of the kitchen was the good smell of pizza.  
>"Mmm, that smells good." Stiles said heading straight for the pizza, not realizing his Father sitting at the table with a plate of pizza already.<br>Scott just stood in the door way, looking down at the floor.  
>"Scott, eat." The Sheriff said startling Stiles, who already had a plated full<p>

"Dad, I-I didn't see you there." Stiles stuttered as he walked over to the table slowly and sat down while Scott grabbed a plate and pizza and sat down to eat. It was kinda awkward for all of them. The Sheriff finished and got up and put his plate in the sink and walked out of the room. Stiles and Scott still Sat in silence, eating.  
>Once they finished they also put their plates in the sink and headed out of the kitchen and passed the living room where Stiles' dad was watching the TV. They headed up the stairs back to Stiles' room.<p>

Stiles was back at his computer and Scott sat against the head board of the bed. They sat in silence as Stiles was looking up some website. Stiles suddenly turned to Scott,  
>"Say something! I'm goin' crazy sitting in silence!" he yelled<br>"I don't know what to say." Scott said, he heard sobbing accompanied by the smell of sadness from the teenage boy. He got up and places a hand on the teen that had his head down on the desk. Stiles looked up at Scott, eyes red. "What's on your mind?"

"Dad." He simply said through tears "What if he…he…"  
>"Stiles, your father loves you, nothing could alter that." Scott said now kneeling beside him<br>"But…but…"  
>"Stiles, he loves you, you're his son." Scott said and Stiles "Nothing could change that."<br>Scott placed his hands on the arms of the chair to balance him so he could peck Stiles' lips, but decided it wasn't enough, so he pressed his lips against Stiles' once more while Stiles ran his fingers through Scott's hair.

Scott moved one hand up to Stiles' face and caressed his cheek. Stiles pulled away to breath, and his hand slid down to Scott's chest, while Scott's hand rested on Stiles' shoulder. They looked into one another's eyes, Stiles leaned in and Scott closed the gap and kissed lightly and softly.  
>"Scott." The Sheriff's voice filled the air causing the boys to look over at Stiles' open door where the sheriff was standing "Your mother called and she wants you home for dinner."<br>"Okay, I get going then." Scott said as the sheriff had gone down stairs. Standing up Scott gathering his stuff into his bag with the help of Stiles, when Scott had everything together he walked over to Stiles and kissed him again, "See you tomorrow?"  
>"Yeah, if dad lets me out or you over." Stiles laughed a little bit hugging Scott<br>"I'll see if I can come over." Scott said returning his hug "I best tell mum."  
>"Yeah." Stiles answered leaning up and kissing Scott.<p>

Hope You Enjoyed, but seriously if you didn't don't review cause i take no notice of it, it just gets ignored by me...waste of breathe i would say but then again you're typing so once again i would be wrong...BACK TO THE POINT...Hope you liked the update.


End file.
